Por favor Duerme
by ChibiKar
Summary: Porque las noches ya no son las mismas, el tiempo ya no corre igual, ese reloj lo está volviendo loco y desearía que las horas dejaran de pasar, ¿Cómo lograr algo imposible? ¿Como detener el tiempo? Cierra los ojos, duerme tranquilo.Denle la oportunidad.


Hola gentes, chicas y chicos, Sí, CHICOS, porqué yo soy la prueba viviente de que los chicos también hacemos nuestras cosas por estos lados, (y no soy gay) no importa cuanto lo digan. Este es el primer fic que subo, espero les guste y no me maten por lo hecho en él, espero que lo disfruten y que les evoque algún sentimiento, lo que sea, así sea vergüenza ajena por mi manera de escribir, quiero probocar algo en la gente y espero que con ustedes funcione.

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia es mía, sí, pero los personajes y el mundo en el que se desarrollan los tomé prestados un momento de la maravillosa obra de Katsura Hoshino, una mujer increíble.

+++Pongamos+++Ambiente+++Salvaje+++

Duerme, se ordena a sí mismo, sus parpados no pesan, no quiere cerrar los ojos, aunque odie admitirlo; le da miedo la oscuridad, no la que lo rodea justo ahora, a mitad de la noche, sino la que se oculta en su cabeza, la que le provoca todos estos malos sueños. Hazlo, se repite, pero no puede, la noche no está fría pero tiembla, está cansado de todo y se rinde.

Lo que quieras, se reprime, se levanta y enciende unas velas, está torturándose a sí mismo una vez más, se sienta en el suelo de su habitación a esperar que salga el sol. No la mires, se recuerda, tratando de apartar la mirada, pero no lo consigue, ese tonto reloj de arena lo sigue llamando y cautivando a sus ojos azules, traicioneros, le siguen, el recipiente de cristal se ve hermoso, pobre iluminado, la flor dentro del frasco retoza tranquila.

¿Por cuánto?

Esa es la pregunta que da vueltas y vueltas, ya no lo soporta, aún cuando todos los días se disfraza ya hay quienes han visto tras esa fachada, solo una esquina, solo un poquito, pero aún así lo han conseguido, ¿Cuánto podrá aguantar antes de que esa pared caiga? No mucho, se repite, es lo que se dice cada noche, que pronto todo acabará pero…

No termina.

Es una pesadilla, o eso espera, ve la flor y se entristece, nunca nadie ha tenido el derecho de haberlo visto a como ahora, con su cuerpo temblando, rodeándose a sí mismo con sus propios brazos, con las piernas encogidas al nivel del pecho y los ojos llenos de tristeza y desesperación, de estos azules orbes brotan lágrimas cristalinas, pequeñas, ligeras, _ardientes_.

Queman.

Grita su mente, el dolor se expande por su cuerpo, ya no lo resiste, se está volviendo loco, a su mente acude aquel recuerdo, el de esa persona que le habla, esa persona a la que extraña, su vida no es la misma, su valor ya no existe. ¿Por qué no puede? No tiene el valor… ¿O sí lo tiene?

Lo tengo.

Dice a la voz en su cabeza, a esa que se cuestiona sus poderes, a esa que lo subestima, el puede hacerlo todo, el va a hacerlo todo, es más, esa noche misma acabaría con ello, con esa tortura que lo maldecía. Al levantarse dejó caer su camisa, blanca y delgada dejó su torso desnudo, su piel delicada y sensible expuesta al frío, sus pies descalzos no ayudaban y su pantalón negro no daba calor, sus cabellos largos y sueltos danzaban contra su espalda, rebotando ligeramente a cada paso que daba.

Detente.

Intenta gritar su mente, aquella parte que sigue consciente, aquella parte que sabe que no debe, pero no es escuchada, es ignorada y reprimida, simplemente arrojada al fondo de las memorias y abarcada y arroyada por el dolor que ya lo acosa. Está ciego, la rabia y el sufrimiento no lo dejan ver, si reaccionara ahora podría detenerse, porque estaba cometiendo un error.

¿Lo hacía?

Me atrevo a preguntarme, mientras el prepara todo, ha sufrido mucho, lo sé, su alma grita y se desgarra cada segundo, su cuerpo maltratado y malherido apenas y puede mantener la fachada de fortaleza que se impuso, su mente es frágil y juega con él, ha perdido la cordura hace mucho y está solo, no importa cuántos lo rodeen, él nació solo y vivirá solo, entonces, ¿Es un error? Ponerle fin a todo, al dolor, a la rabia, al sufrimiento y la desesperación, a su tortura diaria.

Soy egoísta, se dijo una única vez, al detenerse a pensar en los demás, sabía que había gente que lo extrañaría y que lloraría por él, pero, ¿Valía la pena vivir por ellos? No, se respondió claramente, dando los toques finales, no dejaría una carta, no lo haría, el no era así, no era su forma de ser, lo que tenía que decirles se iría a la tumba con él, o tal vez no, ya era suficiente con hacer aquello, no podía ser TAN egoísta. Tomó un papel, una pluma, cansado y agotado a como estaba se esforzó para escribir.

A todos les dejó lo que quería expresar de ellos, a Marie, su hermano del alma, le explicó como lo había salvado de sí mismo en una ocasión y también le explicó que no había forma de que lo sacara del hoyo en el que estaba ahora, no había nada que el pudiese hacer, pero le agradecía eternamente su cariño y que realmente lo había querido como un hermano. A Tiedoll, le explicó que NO era su padre, y no soportaba que lo llamase hijo, pero no porqué no le gustara, sino porque no lo merecía, que el general era un gran hombre y su manera de ser tan cariñosa no era digna para él, que aún así le extrañaría mucho.

A Leenale, le dijo su secreto, la amaba, ella había sido su única amiga en la orden en un principio, que siempre le gustaron sus sonrisas y que realmente lamentaba que sus sentimientos no fueran mutuos pero que esperaba que "esa persona" se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía, le deseaba lo mejor. A Komui, le agradeció por toda la preocupación y los cuidados, lo odiaba por estar loco no por ser el ser humano que era, realmente extrañaría sus experimentos raros. A Lavi, lo maldijo un poco, le dijo que odiaba sus motes pero que también agradaba de su compañía, que sus sonrisas lo hacían sentir menos solo y le recobraban algo de su cordura, realmente había desarrollado cierto cariño por ese tonto conejo.

A Allen, solo le pudo decir que fuera fuerte, que lo odiaba, sí y mucho, pero porque le tenía envidia, porque a pesar de haber sufrido bastante seguía siendo fuerte, porque no se había dejado doblegar, porque seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo, además envidiaba que el tuviese el amor de quien quería y le exigió poner atención a ella, cuidarla y amarla, mucho y mucho. A Miranda y a Krory, no les escribió mucho, solo les agradecía por su corta amistad y les instaba a seguir siendo como eran, fuertes y valientes. Al terminar se sintió todavía peor.

¿Podría hacerlo todavía?

Habiendo visto ahora todo lo que dejaría tras, sí, podía, se dio cuenta al mirar la flor una vez más, sintió una rabia enorme surgir en él y sintió la desesperación fluir, se sentía cada vez más atrapado dentro de sí, carcomido por todas esas mentiras, herido por toda esa soledad. Hazlo, se ordenó a sí mismo, tomó a su mugen y la desvainó, susurró unas cuantas palabras al viento.

Vamos, Levantó la espada y deslizó sus dedos por ella, activando su inocencia, era un exorcista, moriría como tal, en manos de su propia inocencia.

Duerme, se repitió al cerrar los ojos, una ilusión fue todo lo que necesitó para encender el cuarto en llamas, la carta estaba segura, no se quemaría, estaba afuera, bajo su puerta, no tardarían igualmente en acudir. No, se dijo a sí mismo, seguía desobedenciendose a sí mismo, no quería dormir.

Muere, se dijo entonces, y con la espada atravesó su propio cuerpo, todo se iría, todo acabaría, y está vez, se escuchó a sí mismo, se hizo caso, sus últimas palabras hicieron eco contra las paredes ardiendo y su cuerpo hizo un sonido hueco al chocar caer de frente contra el suelo.

"Descansa al fin; Yuu Kanda"

++++ El Fin (?)+++

Bueno, creo que eso fue todo, Espero que les haya gustado y no me quieran matar, por cierto, un review no mata, hace feliz a un autor T.T xD estoy loco, no me hagan caso.

x Ahora me despido:**_ Kar!_**


End file.
